


black, black cat

by czerni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Crushes, F/M, First Love, Gen, Introspection, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Pining, Puppy Love, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerni/pseuds/czerni
Summary: She is a silhouette dressed completely in black, and leather jackets, with unruly hair fluttering in the wind; jumping from building to building as if gravity didn't affect her.Bruce can't help but admire her in silence, sometimes.





	black, black cat

There's something quite ironic in that the nickname Selina insists on use is  _Cat_. And not only because of her notorious fondness for those animals, or because of the agile and almost catlike movements with which she moves through the slums of Gotham, or— well, actually yes, in some way. But, Bruce ponder, also because, certainly, Selina  _is_  like a cat. In certain aspects.

To him, Selina is like one of those homeless kittens, used too much to the life on the streets, without knowing another way to live; and, even when you give them love and food and offer them a roof with a warm bed, at the end of the day they will end up running away, too used to their habitual way of life to want something new. Because, despite everything, Selina is free. She is a silhouette dressed completely in black, and leather jackets, with unruly hair fluttering in the wind; jumping from building to building as if gravity didn't affect her.

(Selina is free, but she is also alone.)

(Just like him.)

Bruce can't help but admire her in silence, sometimes.

Because Selina is brave and, in the end —contrary to even her own words— she cares about those who their lifes matters to her, no matter how hard she tries to hide it under her own ambitions. In the end she is a kind person, even though he himself questioned it sometimes.

She is something like unique in her kind.

And although they argue and fight, at the end of the day they go back to look for each other, their paths cross again as if it was for the whims of destiny itself. It's like if they were interlaced by an invisible thread, impossible to break. And Selina, just like a feline, returns to the mansion when she wants to do it, she stealthily sneaks on the studio windows and greets him with her midnight's smile, while he is stuck looking for clues that may not even be there in reality .

Because Bruce is only a boy; searching to become an adult with despair, tangled in his own past, craving to find the answers no matter what danger he might bring upon himself with them. And as much as Selina rolls her eyes and releases sarcastic comments, she doesn't refuse to help him, to get involved. She stands at his side and Bruce feels a little less alone and the night in Gotham becomes brighter, suddenly.

And if their fingers touch against each other while Alfred doesn't observe, both will ignore it, without noticing anything. The ghost of a kiss still pressed on the inexperts lips of Bruce and the mocking (and friendly) laugh of the girl- _undomesticatedcat_  resounding to the beat of his heartbeat, while she leaves the mansion again to throw herself to the cold streets of the city. And Bruce is still too young but—

Not enough like to not be able to fall in love.


End file.
